Things Change
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: When things were at their worst, he saved her from certain death. Under the thought that it was her fiancee saving her, she's been trying to pay him back for the past seven years. Until she discovers, it was really her worst enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Things change.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you have seen in any of the works of Ms. Rowlings.

**Chapter 1: **When things like this hurt

Ginny closed her eyes and braced herself. She could barely imagine the pain that she would be subjected to in a moment or two. Her wand and only line of defense had been forced twenty feet away from her by the large towering figure in front of her. The dark outline looked down at her as she lies in a crumpled mess, her rose red hair sprawled over her fair, delicate face.

"Please…" she pleaded up at him, "don't kill me...please I have a daughter..." Ginny pleaded helplessly.

"Liar," he said coldly," That child is not yours, it's mine."

"Please, Ron, she left Aurora to me...don't take me away from her too…" Ginny looked up at her brother, her brother, damn what had brought them to this.

Ron raised his wand, "Ad.."

Ginny covered her head with her arms and saw a glow of green light from behind her eyelids. She felt the weight of someone else on top of her, then...silence...

She opened her eyes to see nothing but complete darkness...there was a man on top of her, she gently pushed him onto the ground next to her a peered over at him trying to make out who it was. With the ill supply of light, she couldn't tell from looking. She ran her hands through his hair, ruff, messy. Her hand traveled down to the face, soft, smooth.

"Oh Harry, please don't be dead..." Ginny felt his neck frantically searching for his pulse; she found it and sighed slightly. "Wake up Harry," She brushed hair out of his face and kissed him lightly waiting for him to kiss back, 'kiss me back Harry, wake up and run your hand through my hair.'

Ginny felt a large wave of relief when she felt his lips move back against her and something stroke a bit of her hair. "Stay here," she said breaking away, "I'll go get help, and I'll be back."

"You owe me, Ginny." His voice creaked, the words turned into light the moment they left his mouth, the bright silver ban of light circled around Ginny's neck, falling to be a dainty silver chain holding a small circular medallion.

Ginny held the charm with one hand and held one of his in the other "I know, wizard's debt." She smiled softly in the dark; she leaned and kissed him softly. "I'll be back soon Harry" she said and apparated.

"My names Draco, Ginny, Draco Malfoy." he said to himself softly, mustering all the rest of his strength popping out of the scene and back to the Malfoy manor.

* * *

Ginny glazed at the picture on the wall, a muggle picture, Hermione's mother had taken it on the day that Ron and Hermione had gotten married. Hermione had been the most beautiful bride Ginny had ever seen, and Ron had looked so handsome. Ginny took a sip of her coffee and thought about all the things that had happened so many years ago.

She played with the sliver chain around her neck, "seven years ago and I still haven't paid this back, what do they want me to do? I mean, I'm even engaged to the man" she sighed and looked at the charm "one for me, and one for you" she read off the back of the small piece of silver for the millionth time.

"Mommy!" a small red haired child made her way rambunctiously down the stairs.

"Yes, Aurora?" Ginny answered.

"Can we have pancakes and pumpkin juice for breakfast?" Aurora asked hugging her push yellow cat tightly to her chest.

"Sure Rory, whatever you want baby." Ginny smiled running her hand over the girls hair kneeling down kissing her forehead, "Go get out the pumpkin juice and pancake mix okay?"

Aurora smiled, "Okay." she said cheerfully turning into the kitchen.

* * *

Draco sat down across the table looking at the girl from last night. Good looking girl, lush brown hair that curled at the tips, strong jaw line, deep cheeks, rosy red lips, and dark mysterious green eyes. They'd met the night before at a club Draco did some business at, only took him a few hours to get her back here. He felt rather accomplished of himself, she'd really been...talented and Draco had enjoyed her, but now it was time for her to leave. 

"I think it's best if you leave shortly." Draco said folding one of his legs over the other with his arms loosely draped over the arms of the chair.

"What? But. I just woke up." The brunette said a little confused.

"Well, I guess that makes you lucky you're still here doesn't it." Draco raised an eyebrow waving in two house elves; one had a bag full of the woman's things and the other with his hand extended to the lady. "They'll show you the door."

The woman gave Draco a sinister look that could send chills down your spine, twice.

Draco made a face and his mother came into the dinning room. "Draco, really, when will you marry?"

"When I find someone that's worth it." Draco said lazily kicking his feet up onto the table and sipping his coffee.

"Why not just marry and have your affairs...then if you find the 'right' one, divorce and remarry?" Narcissa recommended. "You're going to need to be married if you want anything from that account your father set up for your twenty-fifth birthday..."

Draco frowned "You never told me that mother..."

Narcissa shrugged, "That's the deal your father made with the bank, you have to be twenty-five and married to get the money and the deeds."

"Shit," Draco sighed, "Well who am I going to find to marry?"

Narcissa smiled at her son and ran her hands over his hair and kissed his forehead "You'll figure something out," She smiled, "You always do."

* * *

Harry came up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist rubbing her stomach, planting a kiss on her neck. "Morning," Harry smiled, "Pancakes and pumpkin juice? Was that at the request of your lovely little niece?" 

"Daughter, remember?" Ginny corrected him.

"You're too young to be a mother, but not to be an aunt, like you are. Plus, you'd have to be the Virgin Mary to be her mother." Harry pointed out, "You haven't even let me go there, and we're engaged."

Ginny gave him a look, "We've been over this, Hermione left her to me, and so she's mine. And, I just want you to have all of me." She smiled and gave him a kiss, "Now, go get dressed, you have to take Rory to school because I have to teach a class today."

Ginny worked at a local high school, a muggle high school. She taught English and she loved it. She needed to be in at 8am, but was already running a little bit late. She rushed upstairs throwing on a nice jean skirt and a plain v-neck 3/4 sleeved, red shirt. She put her hair up in a curly ponytail; she added a little bit of neutral foundation, dark brown eyeliner and mascara. She slipped on her red heels and grabbed her keys and purse, then rushed downstairs and kissed Aurora on the forehead and gave Harry a kiss goodbye.

"Have a good day you two, stay safe." Ginny smiled and walked out of the door, hopping into her small green Nissan Sentra, pulling out of the driveway and off towards the school.

She rushed into her office, "Okay!" she said more to herself, "I'm here, I made it." She looked at her wristwatch, "Seven fifty." Ginny smiled to herself grabbing her briefcase and walking into her adjacent classroom. She sat her briefcase down on her desk and, then sat on the edge of her desk crossing her ankles waiting for her class to filter in.

* * *

Draco ran a hand over his messy hair as he let himself into Ginny's office. He sat in the chair behind her desk, putting his feet up on the mahogany surface as he played with the silver chain and medallion that hung around his neck. 

He waited for a long while before the dainty red haired Professor came back into her office. "Ah, Professor Weasley." He stood from his seat, as a man should do when a lady enters the room, fixing his black and green Armani suit.

"Malfoy? What do you want? What are you doing here?" Ginny raised an eyebrow closing her office door behind her settling her things down on her desk.

"You have a debt to settle with me, and I need a favor." Draco explained.

Ginny gave him a look, "What're you talking about? I don't owe you anything." Ginny laughed, "What could you want from me anyway?"

"Well you see, I need to be married to get the deeds to my house, and I need a bride before I turn twenty-five." Draco shrugged, "So I need a bride, and you do owe me."

"And what, exactly, do I owe you for?" Ginny asked sitting down on the edge of her desk as Draco sat in front of her in one of the chairs. She crossed her legs, and Draco moved his eyes up from her heeled feet, up her long legs finally looking her in the face again.

"Well, for saving your life." He crossed his legs and sat back in the chair, "I mean, you think that your little hero boy did it, but no, it was me."

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes "Oh, okay, because I believe that, entirely."

Draco held the medallion out, and gave her a look. Her eyes got wide, "but...it... was Harry..." she said shaking her head.

"And you still haven't paid him off after seven years? That's a little fishy" Draco laughed, "It's nothing really, just a ceremony, we can have our affairs, then divorce and remarry. Really simple, I just need the deeds."

Ginny shook her head "Isn't that going to be weird? Just out of nowhere we announce that we're engaged? We're not dating, and I'm engaged to another man," She said holding up her left hand.

"Yeah, you probably based that on something you thought he did, and he never corrected you." Draco took her left hand and slid the ring off.

"That's not true!" Ginny defended, "I'm marrying him because...I love him and he loves me and my daughter." she frowned, "Give me my ring!"

"Don't you mean niece?" Draco corrected her smugly. He shook his head turning her hand palm up and placing the ring in the center of it.

"Oh, I really cannot stand you, why are you still here?" Ginny glared at him, closing her hand in a fist around her diamond engagement ring.

"Because, you owe me, and you're to become my bride." Draco smiled and got to his feet. "Break it off with Potty, then we'll date for a month and I'll pop the question." He showed himself to the door, "Sorry love, but you owe me, and that's how it goes. My address is on the table, for when you move out."

* * *

Ginny paced a little shaking her head. "How could he have let me think that I've owed him for all these years for something that he didn't even do, uh!" she said with a frustrated tone, "It's like this whole relationship has been based on coddswallop bull crap." She angrily looked at the ring and slammed it on the table. "That lying stack of boy-who-lived crap!"

Harry, unsuspecting of what was waiting inside the den for him, walked in the front door of the small two story house, "Ginny, babe, you home?"

"Yes dear," Ginny replied sarcastically, "In the den."

Harry made his way towards the den hanging up his cloak and leaving his briefcase by the front door. He opened the door to the den to see her behind the desk. "Hi, honey, how was you're day?"

"Oh fine." Ginny nodded, "I had an interesting visit from Draco Malfoy today. He came to my office. Informed me why I still have a wizarding debt necklace stuck around my neck. A necklace that I thought I owed to you. Guess what.."

"What...?" Harry asked slowly.

"That I don't owe you shit. You've let me go on thinking that you saved my life for seven years now." Ginny gave him a deadly look. "Why would you do that Harry?"

"Ginny please, you have to understand..."Harry started "I thought I'd just forgotten, or you didn't know what you were talking about...I didn't mean to hurt you or lie."

"Well you did, and you know what I have to say about that?" Ginny asked not waiting for an answer, "I say that I'm done." Ginny pointed to the ring on the desk. "I'm taking Rory and leaving."

* * *

"Mom, what'd Harry do wrong?" Aurora asked looking at Ginny across the restaurant table, "Why can't we live at his house anymore?"

"Because...Mommy doesn't think it's best if we stay with Harry." Ginny answered, "But we're going to get our own house okay?" Ginny smiled taking the girls hands in her own. "Everything is going to be fine."

Aurora smiled at Ginny, "Okay mommy" she said going back to her funny face pancakes and orange juice.

Ginny sighed and shook her hand looking back at the apartments for rent in the paper. Something caught her eyes, an ad that read:

**Malfoy Manor**

One floor for rent. Four bedrooms, two baths, three closets (one walk

in), one den, one dinning area, kitchen in progress. 200 galleons, 50

sickles a month. Furnished. Open house Tuesday.

Ginny must have read it three times. "That's amazing...what...why?" She shook her head and remembered what Draco had said 'my address is on the table' "Oh god damnit," she said quietly, then looked over the paper at Aurora, "You done baby?"

Aurora nodded, "yes, are we going somewhere mommy?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, we are."

* * *

"Oh Ginny, you can't be serious..." Molly Weasley looked at her daughter with wide eyes. "We didn't even know you were dating him, what happened to Harry?"

"Harry's a liar and a scoundrel. I've been with Draco for a little while...We're living together." Ginny said confidently screaming to herself on the inside, "He loves Rory... and me, and… we're getting married. Soon."

Molly felt her daughter's forehead "Are you under a spell? This is Draco Malfoy you're talking about."

"Mother!" Ginny frowned at her mother, "I am marrying Draco and that is that! Now if you would kindly tell the Twins and Bill that they are to be groomsmen and that Charlie is walking me down the isle, I'd be much obliged!" Ginny huffed and got to her feet apparating out of her mother's small house. Ever since her father had died Ginny's mother had been more and more on edge than ever.

"Rory?" Ginny called as she appeared in the third floor of the Malfoy Manor where her and Rory had lived for the past month and a half. "Rory?" She called again walking down the hallway and going towards the stairs. "Rory!" She said a little frantic.

Draco was on his way towards the third floor stairs when Ginny ran into his chest on the way down. "Oof!" Ginny said bouncing back off his muscular frame. She almost fell when Draco wrapped one arm around her back. Ginny pushed him back a little when she regained her footing.

"Have you seen Rory?" Ginny asked looking up at him. Draco nodded, "Yes, actually, my mother took her out shopping, for a flower girl dress."

"Oh well.." Ginny brushed some hair out of her face; "I'd like it if your mother didn't just disappear with my daughter..."

"She's not your daughter." Draco reminded her.

"Yes, she is." Ginny defended. She frowned and turned to go back up the stairs.

Draco grabbed her arm, "My mother thinks it strange that you sleep on a different floor, my suggestion is that you move into my room."

"Never." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh please Weasley, there's a secret room connected to mine, you'll be in there." Draco rolled his eyes, "And as I see it, you don't have a choice."

Ginny gave him a look. He returned it and flicked his wand, "Look at that, all your stuff is already in there."

Ginny scoffed. "Ass." She rolled her eyes, "So where is this new room of mine?"

"Follow me." Draco said turning off the stairs and going down the hall. "Malfoy, why is your house so dark?" Ginny asked curiously ask they walked down the hallway. All the curtains were closed and the candles only gave a little shimmer of light.

"Because that's the way we like it." Draco replied.

"That's an excellent reason. No wonder you're so frinkin pale." Ginny replied looking at the pictures on the wall, she rarely ever came down from the third floor.

"Now, now," Draco turned and stopped, making her run into his chest again, "That's not the way to talk to your husband."

Ginny rolled her eyes "I'll just be a bitter wife." Ginny commented. "Now, on with this room."

Draco turned and opened the door to his bedroom. The large bed with towering oak posts was in the center of the room; the dark green and black satin sheets and drapes glittered from the light in the fireplace. There was a handsome finely carved desk in one corner, extravagant wooden serpents wrapped around each leg. The tall fireplace sat on the wall parallel to the large bed, with the dark mantel, covered with moving portraits of people Ginny guessed to be generation of Malfoys past.

Draco called Ginny away from her surveying of the room, "The entrance is right here," He said pulling out his wand and tapping on the center stone in the wall three times. The stones that formed the wall shrunk away and made a door leading down a few steps. The secret room was smaller and more feminine. The bed looked about the size of a queen, laced with dark red satin sheets. The long drapes the hung over each post where they were tied back with thick cords of silver rope. The redwood desk was in the corner holding a long red candle on top of a sterling silver candlestick.

"Did you put a lot of thought into this room?" Ginny asked curiously turning her head looking back and up at him.

"A little, I figured you should start living like a Malfoy." Draco shrugged. "That's all. Dinner's at 8:30." Draco turned and went to exit the room.

"Wait! Since when are Rory and I eating dinner with you Malfoys?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Since that's what a wife does with her husband." Draco went to turn and leave the room, but he stopped and added on another thought "And please do wear the red and silver dress, I like those colors."

* * *

**A/N: **first chapter ! please tell me what you think, so I know if it's worth adding to or not. there may be some grammar mistakes and I apologize, but my word processor doesn't have any kind of grammar check. to tell the truth, the only reason all the words are spelled right is because of my lovely beta ashli. thanks again, please r/r. one last thought ! if anyone has a better title for this, please let me know !

**Edit:** I fixed all the spacing and the grammar, update really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Things Change

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that you have seen in any of the works of Ms. Rowlings.

**Chapter 2:** Don't give in

Ginny slipped the left strap of the dress Draco asked that she wear to dinner. After she had slipped both straps up she called for Rory.

"Honey can you zipper me up?" Ginny asked looking down at her inherited daughter.

Rory nodded lovingly and did what she was asked. "You look so pretty mommy." She stated tilting her head all the way back looking up at Ginny.

Ginny patter Rory on the head "Not as pretty as you." Ginny smiled. Rory was wearing a silver gray dress with emerald detailing. Ginny turned and looked herself over once more. Her waist length red hair was in soft curls cascading down her bareback. "Ready?" Ginny asked looking back down at Rory.

Rory nodded "Yep!"

"Best manners." Ginny instructed firmly.

"I promise." Rory nodded and smiled as she took Ginny's hand in her own.

Ginny and Rory walked down the endless corridors and ill lit hallways until they found themselves at a magnificent dinning room with a long red wood table that could seat twelve people easy. Draco sat at one head of the table with his mother to his right. So Ginny sat at the other head with Rory to her right.

"So Rory do you want to go shopping again tomorrow?" Narcissus asked looking across the table at the little girl.

Rory nodded and smiled "Yes grandma! I do I do."

Ginny's head snapped from Narcissus to Draco.

The whole rest of dinner Finny glared at Draco, speaking very little. After all three course and dessert Ginny looked at Narcissus, "Would you see Rory to bed please. I'd like to talk to my husband."

Narcissus looked at her son, then back at Ginny, then at Rory. "Come little one."

When Rory and Narcissus were out of the room Draco got up from his chair and came over to where Ginny sat with her arms and legs crossed staring daggers at him. Draco looked down at her as he sat on the edge of the table. "What's wrong, wife?"

"I don't think I should go through with this." Ginny shook her head, "I can pay the debt back some other way."

Draco raised his eyebrows amused, "You've already agreed. You will marry me." He stated powerfully, "And on our wedding night you will be mine."

Ginny stood up and glared at him, as he got to his feet as well, "Not likely."

Draco gave her a sideway smile, "We'll get married here in the court yard," He ran a hand over her shoulder and down her arm, "Then we'll return to our room, and I'll unzip your gown," His finger found the zipper on her dress and slid it down, "And I'll slip you out of it," His hands trailed back up to the straps her dress and he gently slid one down her shoulder at a time.

Ginny listened to every word he said carefully, unconsciously. She felt his fingertips on her skin, but at the same time she didn't. There was something taking her over but she wasn't sure what it was. Finally she shook her head and stepped back from him in her matching red bra and panties. "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco looked at her emotionally. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He smirked, "Nothing Ginny." He turned and started towards the other end of the dinning room. "Don't forget your dress." He added as he opened a door and stepped through, "Though the house elves might enjoy what you're wearing now."

Ginny looked down at herself "Oh my god." Ginny bent and quickly grabbed her dress pulling it back on. _What the hell was that? How did he get her out of her dress?_ She shook her head annoyed and stormed out of the room and down the hall towards her room.

The next morning Ginny woke early, and ate breakfast alone. She was sitting in her scarlet silk robe at the end of the dinning table reading the Daily Prophet when Draco came into the room. He wore a matching gray robe and carried the same paper. He sat opposite from his fiancée and opened his paper. "We're going to diagon alley today, you and I."

"For what?" Ginny replied carelessly not looking away from her paper.

"Wedding rings." Draco stated matching her carelessness. "And when we're through you'll meet my mother to pick out a wedding gown."

"Fine." Ginny said in a stony tone. She closed her paper and stood up folding the paper and throwing it on the table. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Draco watched her peaking his eyes over the top of his paper. He shook his head as she disappeared behind the door and went back to his paper.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head numerous times as she went back to her room and got in the shower. After her shower she wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and stepped out of her bathroom into her room. She gasped when she saw Draco at the doorway that separated her room from his.

"What are you doing in here? And what do you want?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at him, pulling her towel tighter.

Draco smirked and looked her up and down, "No bad." He commented. She rolled her eyes. "There are robes in your closet." He stated, "You're to wear the black and emerald."

"Do I ever get to pick what I wear?" Ginny asked with a rotten tone.

Draco thought for a moment and shrugged, "You might, who knows." Draco winked at her and turned around leaving the room.

Ginny curled her lip and shook her head "I hate that man." She said to herself going over to her closet. She looked through all the robes that were hanging neatly. She found the robes that she thought Draco was referring too, but there was no way to be sure, there were a couple of emerald and black robes.

She shrugged, she liked the robes and she didn't care if they weren't what _Draco_ wanted.

After dressing, drying her hair, straightening her hair and a little bit of make up Ginny found her way through the house until she found Draco sitting in the courtyard wearing a handsome set of emerald and black robes and had very fine touches of gray. He sat in the sun with his legs crossed perfectly, with his hand folded in his lap, very poised. Sitting like that he looked attractive and if Ginny didn't know what a twit he was she could see herself liking him…so much for that.

Ginny cleared her throat, standing under an archway behind him.

He turned and looked over his shoulder at her. Seeing her, he stood up. His father may have been a rotten death eater, but he did teach him manners around a lady. "Ready?" He asked adjusting the traveling cloak rest over his forearm.

Ginny nodded, "Are we apperating?" She asked curiously pulling her cloak over her shoulders and clipped the two halves of a serpent together at her throat.

Draco shook his head, "No, afraid not." Ginny furrowed her brow. "Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles. We're taking a carriage. Mother doesn't allow apperating unless completely necessary."

"Well that's an interesting fact." Ginny commented, more to herself than him. "So where are these carriages?"

Draco whistled and a few moments later a dark gleaming black carriage pulled by two black horses strode in front of them. Draco threw his cloak around him and opened the door and held a hand out to help her in. Ginny guessed that fooling the public about their relationship started with the people that worked for the Malfoys. She placed her hand in his and stepped into the carriage. She then sat down on the push red velvet seat.

After she was in and settled Draco helped himself in and sat across from her. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "You shouldn't do that either." Draco commented. "Crows feet."

"What do you care?" Ginny retorted, "By the time I get wrinkles and crows feet, we'll be long divorced."

Draco shrugged and nodded, "True, but it'll be a shame to see such a face go to anymoure waste."

Ginny wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. She couldn't find the right words to reply to him, so she didn't. She crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her knee looking out the window.

After a while Draco cleared his throat getting her attention, "Yes? Need something?"

Draco shook his head, "Not me, you." He held out two boxes.

"What are these?" Ginny asked looking down at the boxes in his hands.

Draco opened the smaller of the two boxes revealing a large dragon cut diamond. Ginny looked up at him and then back at the ring. "Dragon cut, rare and expensive. This is your engagement ring." He stated. Ginny took the ring out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger unable to take her eyes off it, it was magnificent.

"What's in the other one?" Ginny asked curiously.

"This." Draco opened the box to a necklace. He took the necklace in his fingers and unclipped the clasp. "It's a tradition in the Malfoy family. And since you're to be a Malfoy, this applies to you as well." He leaned forward and placed the necklace that was covered in diamonds around her neck.

Ginny looked down at the piece, "A serpent?" She commented, "What is it with you and serpents?"

Draco traced his hands over the diamond-incrusted snake. "Family crest." He informed her.

When the carriage pulled up to the proper store the driver opened the door and Draco stepped out first and the driver and Draco both held one hand out to Ginny as she stepped out. Once fully out Draco wrapped one arm around her back, "Here comes the media, smile and don't say anything." He whispered.

A swarm of oddly dressed wizarding journalist came towards them as they walked forward towards the door of the store they were shopping for rings at. "Mr. Malfoy!" yelled many voices.

"Mr. Malfoy! When is the wedding?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Is she pregnant? Is that why you're marrying?" Ginny frowned at that comment and looked at the reported with narrowed eyes. Draco too looked at the reporter and shook his head.

As the reached the door, Draco slid his hand into Ginny's and turned around to face the reporters. "If you will all excuse my fiancée and I," He looked down at Ginny "We have some shopping to do."

"Mr. Malfoy!" One bold reported yelled "How about a kiss for the Daily Prophet?"

Ginny's eyes got wide as she looked at Draco, he smirked and looked at the reporter, then back at Ginny, "Sure," He replied, "Why not, for the Daily Prophet."

Ginny gave him a look as he bent a little and leaned in and brushed his lips against her. To her surprise, his lips were soft and warm. His kiss was gentle and tender and Ginny found part of herself wishing that he wouldn't stop kissing her. When he did his lips lingered close to hers for a few moments.

Draco then smiled widely at the reporters, "Now if you'll kindly excuse us." Draco gently dragged Ginny inside the store as the flash from numerous cameras shot more pictures of the couple entering the very expensive, very nice ring store.

Ginny looked around at all the cases the filled the store. Draco led her to the front where a man stood poised waiting to serve them. Draco greeted the man, "My fiancée and I need a pair of rings for our upcoming wedding." The man nodded and pulled out three panels of beautiful bands.

"See any that you like, darling?" Draco asked looking at the panels then at Ginny.

Ginny pointed to a very extravagant gold band with two hands holding a ruby heart. "All the Irish wear those, I've always thought they were so beautiful."

Draco nodded, "Anything else?"

Ginny looked up at Draco then pointed to a plain pair of gold bands. "I think that I'd like to just get those." She said in a slightly sad tone.

"Darling? Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded, how could she get the beautiful Irish rings that actually meant something when the wedding and marriage itself didn't mean anything?

"The lady has spoken." Draco said to the man behind the counter, "Give us these here. Thank you." Draco paid the man and in return the man gave Draco a small box with two smaller boxes inside containing their wedding rings. Draco looked down at Ginny and took her hand again leading her out into the sea of reports.

Draco waved off the wave of shouts and flashing and helped Ginny into the carriage. After, he turned to the reporters "Have a nice day." He said politely stepping into the carriage himself and taking his seat across from Ginny. As the carriage pulled away from the crowd, Draco looked at Ginny and frowned. "Why didn't you pick out the Irish rings that you liked?" He asked, "And don't tell me it's about the money, we both know that's not an issue here."

Ginny pursed her lips and looked at him. "How can you do this?" She asked, "How can you spend so much money and put so much thought into something that isn't even real, that doesn't even matter?"

"This marriage is real, our feelings may not be, but it is in fact a real marriage, whether you like it or not in a couple of weeks you'll be Mrs. Malfoy." Draco replied plainly.

Ginny shook her head, "You don't get it, you just don't get it." She bit her lip, "I didn't want those rings because those ring meant something, those rings symbolized a love that two people share a love that we don't have and never will."

Draco looked at her intensely. "Fair enough," He shrugged.

"You…" Ginny said frustrated leaning close to him prodding him in the shoulder, "You are so annoying."

Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "ME? Annoying? Look at yourself? At least I'm not prodding you to death for no good reason!"

"I have a right to prod at you!" Ginny stated, "And I'll prod all I want!" she said jabbing her finger at his should twice.

Draco grabbed her wrist, "Would you stop!"

Ginny tried to pull her wrist away, "No! I don't want to."

"You're so childish, how old are you?" Draco said frowning as she struggled to free her arm.

"Twenty four thank you very much." Ginny shouted at him.

"Then act like it." Draco shouted back.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

"You…you're…" Draco frowned frustrated, "So CHILDISH."

Ginny got up in his face to make a snotty response when she felt his hand on the back her head and his lips on hers. It was the same feeling from in front of the store; she didn't want him to stop, so she didn't let him. She moved from across from him to in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Draco moved his hands from the back of her neck to her throat where he unclipped and pushed off her cloak then started unbuttoning her robe.

Ginny ran her hands up along his jaw line then pushed the traveling cloak off of him and then she went on to getting him out of his shirt and pants. Ginny didn't know what had come over her but she didn't really want it to stop and it only did when the carriage came to a halt. Ginny stopped and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

"What just happened?" She asked sliding off his lap and back into her seat across from him.

"I'm not really sure…" He said slowly.

"Alright well…" Ginny started to hastily button her robe back up. "I gotta go…" She grabbed her cloak and replaced it over her where it belonged. She ran a hand through her hair a few dozen times and opened the door of the carriage and held out her hand to the driver who helped her down where she took Rory's hand in her own.

Ginny looked back at Draco in the carriage as she, Rory and Narcissus walked towards the door of the private media free bride shop.

**A/N:** hahah, dont you love it? i do. :) r/r please !


End file.
